You Can Go Too Far
by AmyVS7
Summary: Was Alesha right, did James need to go that far? Slight Matt/Alesha/James.
1. Chapter 1

Law & Order UK Fic:

Pairing: Slight Matt/Alesha/James

Spoilers: L&OUK Series 3 episode 7 'Anonymous'

Summary: Was Alesha right, did James need to go that far? Slight Matt/Alesha/James.

_After a few discussions with some fellow L&OUK fans/fanfic writers we felt this issue had to be dealt with in a fic, and I've stepped up to the plate. _

_This slots in directly after Series 3 Episode 7 'Anonymous' straight after Ronnie's last line, so basically i've just extended the final scene :) I wrote this whilst having pretty bad flu, so it's either going to be total rubbish or my semi-delusional mind somehow made it work lol. I'll let you guys be the judges of that :) Enjoy!_

**You Can Go Too Far**

"I'm going to leave you to it" Ronnie suddenly announced.

Even if Matt was feeling aggravated, he didn't realise he had managed to push Ronnie away "Why you going?"

"I just think you'd prefer someone else's company more than mine" he gave the briefest hint of a smile before pulling his coat tightly around himself to keep warm on this very cold evening, leaving his partner alone.

Matt sighed as he leant forward on the wall, his head in his hands.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything" a soft female voice said next to Matt.

Matt looked to his left and saw one half of the team who had just humiliated him in court. He gave a sigh as he turned back to looking at the busy London street, now knowing why Ronnie had gone.

"Matt, I can understand your anger."

"Really, Alesha?"

"Yes" she said calmly "I'd feel exactly the same in your shoes."

"Well I'm glad then that you're not in my shoes right now. I wouldn't want you to feel like I feel right now."

Alesha moved a bit closer and touched his arm briefly "James was only doing his job."

Matt gave a deep sigh "I know, but he didn't need to go that far."

Alesha turned from facing Matt and leant against the wall "That's exactly what I told him afterwards."

Matt looked a bit surprised, finally turning to look at her properly "Did you not know what he was going to do?"

"I knew he would interrogate you, of course, but no I didn't realise he would be as harsh as he was" she gazed at him honestly "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not happy with James either. We had a bit of an argument and I stormed off after we left court."

Matt raised his eyebrows "That's not like you."

"Yeah, well, James does my head in sometimes and he's really gone and pushed it too far today. I've had enough."

Matt was beginning to calm down, realising he was not alone in all this "It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it" Alesha agreed with the shortest laugh possible.

"Fancy going for a drink, I think we could both do with one?" a smile finally gracing the young detective's face.

"Sure" she rubbed her hands to keep them warm "Closest pub possible, it's freezing out here!"

"Come on" Matt took hold of one of her hands "I know this great place just around the corner."

As they made to leave they came face to face with a very solemn looking James Steel.

"Can we talk?"

Alesha wasn't sure if he was directing this question to both herself _and_ Matt, or just her, but she was sure she was speaking on behalf of Matt too when she replied "No James, I think you've done enough damage for one day."

"But Alesha I just want to apologise to you."

"Fine, you've done that, now you can go" Alesha didn't want to stick around much longer; especially now that James had made it clear he wasn't willing to apologise to Matt.

"Alesha please" James begged.

"You heard the lady" Matt interrupted "Now if you'll excuse us, we were just leaving."

Matt and Alesha walked past James, still holding hands, when James said something in a firm manner which made them turn around "So you're choosing him are you?"

Alesha looked sternly at James, stunned at what she had just heard "Excuse me?"

"Come on James, that's not fair" Matt was really not in the mood for this.

"I'm not _choosing_ anybody!" Alesha began, trying to suppress the anger in her voice "Matt and I are just going out for a few drinks...or am I not allowed to go out with one of my work colleagues who also happens to be a good friend?"

"Come on Alesha I'm not stupid, look at the two of you" he gestured to their held hands. Something which didn't deter either Matt or Alesha to stop doing.

"So what if we're holding hands, maybe Matt is being a gentleman and helping me stay warm...what if he did it because he likes me...right now I don't really care. Not only is Matt a good man and a good friend, but he's a bloody good police officer and you damn well know it!" Her tempers were flared now "So go on, apologise."

"What?" James was stunned into laughter.

"Apologise to Matt for what you did to him in court."

Matt tried to interrupt, really not wanting to cause a scene "Alesha, he doesn't need to."

"Well I think he does" Alesha turned back to James "You're supposed to be his mate!" she said slightly raising her voice "Or is this how you treat all your friends in the end?"

"But it was for the sake of the trial" James tried to defend himself.

"And what about friendship? Does that mean nothing to you?"

Now it was James's turn to raise his voice "Of course it does!"

"Well you've got a funny way of showing it... James I just wish you would wake up and realise that sometimes you can go _too far, _and you make your friends suffer as a result" Alesha said, finally the last fight in her had fled.

Matt squeezed her hand gently "Come on 'Lesha, I don't want you getting upset about this. It's over with now, let's go" and he led her away. Leaving James stood on the spot, contemplating his actions, and the repercussions they had left on the people that were not only his work colleagues, but his friends.

...

_I apologise for targeting James in this fic, he's a very good character but he does get on my wick a bit lol._

_Treat this as your late Christmas present from me for all you LOUK fans out there, I hope you've enjoyed it. Let me know in a review._

_Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am not responsible for this chapter. This chapter was written by **Martha Smith-Jones**, it's the first time i've collaborated with someone to write a story and it's been rather fun :) So all credit to Lily for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

They walked in silence for a few minutes when Alesha broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be saying sorry to you!"

Matt gazed at Alesha and smiled softly "Lesh, do you want to grab some dinner instead of the pub? I'm a bit peckish."

"Sounds good."

Alesha slowly but carefully leaned in and gave Matt a kiss on my cheek.

Matt smiled and thought to himself, 'I know I'm blushing. Why can't I be like any other normal person and just smile when someone kisses me on the cheek. I'm so stupid, I think every little thing means they like me.'

"Matt, I ...I L" but before Alesha could finish she heard her name being yelled from behind her. She turned and saw James running towards her.

"God, does that man not know when to rest!" Matt whispered while glaring at the figure running towards them. I thought she was about to say… but then he turns up. AGAIN.

Alesha just looked stunned, this was not how she had thought the night would progress.

"Alesha, Matt, I'm sorry. I just sometimes go too far trying to get the right result."

"You don't say" Matt mumbled, sarcastically.

"Alesha, I have feelings for you I always have. But you always go with him" James nodded his head to Matt.

"This is a bit much James, I mean you're my boss. It would be weird. I'm sorry. But I'm sure you'll find the girl of your dreams. It's just not me."

I saw Alesha give him a quick hug but she fell out of the embrace quickly, she briefly glanced back at me before saying "It's Matt. It's always been Matt." She smiled at me, put her arm around me and … I can't really remember what happened next. The only bit I do remember of that night was about 4 hours later.

4 Hours Later...

I woke up in a hospital bed. I opened my eyes to a very bright light. And there was Alesha crying silently.

I looked around, trying to speak but I couldn't. I tried to wiggle my body, I couldn't. I tried to SCREAM, but I couldn't.

Something was wrong. I saw James walk in and pull a sheet over me, just like they did to dead people. I'm not dead. I'M NOT DEAD, I tried screaming but nothing would help. Oh God. This was just like a horrible nightmare. But it got worse. James went over and kissed Alesha.

NOW it was just like my WORST nightmare minus the sheet over my head. Oh My God, I'm dead. This is an outer body experience.

I SCREAMED. I can scream now, great! Just great.

Just when I realized I had woken up. It WAS just a nightmare. I was sweating really badly. When I realised Alesha was lying next to me rubbing my back. She looked really scared.

"Are you okay?"

"Just one of those stupid nightmares I've been having."

"I didn't know you have been having nightmares?"

"Yeah, sorry" Matt then suddenly became aware of the pain in his cheek, he touched it gently with his hand, looking at Alesha in confusion. "What happened?"

"James" she said sorrowfully "He hit you."

"What? Why?" Matt looked alarmed.

Alesha raised her eyebrows "Why d'ya think?"

Matt lowered his eyes away from Alesha "I'm sorry...i didnt want it all to happen like this, i've made everything difficult for you."

"No more than usual" Alesha grinned "It's alright, James knows the score now. He's just got to learn to live with it." She gazed at Matt lovingly, brushing her hand gently against his bruised cheek "Are you okay?"

Matt smiled "Of course, i've got you haven't I."

Alesha smiled and lay down on the bed again to go back to sleep.

Matt knew he couldn't go back to sleep but he was sure Alesha could. He rolled over hugging her until she feel asleep. For the past few days I was thinking I should go to the Doctors and get some sleeping drugs. Maybe even a shrink. Because something was wrong with me. I shouldn't be getting nightmares. Not this often anyway. But now Alesha had changed everything, she seemed to have picked me. I couldn't quite understand why, but i'm so mighty glad that she did. Maybe the nightmares would cease now.


End file.
